Roundtrip To Hell And Back
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: The Punisher starts to become more and more infamous and catches the attention of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. :Crossover with the Marvel Cinematic universe and the Punisher Movie universe:


**ADH- Hey, decided to do a crossover of sorts. I'm taking the current MCU and including The Punisher into it, but not in a different. Think of both the MCU and the movie version of Punisher colliding. How will this go, who knows, let's do this. Note- This is going be violent and dark, don't know if it'd be M rated, guess we'll see over time.**

In his office, Nick Fury, the fearless leader sat at his desk, he had been looking over some documents, documents about some man who deemed himself _The Sorcerer Supreme_.

Reading out some of the stuff described in the documents, Fury couldn't help but laugh at some of the stuff written down, such as the Ancient One, Mystic Arts and some flaming headed mystic guy named Dormammu or something like that. But hey, he's witnessed a Norse God summon down thunder to strike down on evil, so he had a opened mind.

Then his cell phone rang, the familiar guitar rift of 'Misirlou' rang before Fury checked who was calling, then answered it. If anyone made fun of his choice of ringtone, he'd make sure he'd beat them down his belt, as one unlucky prick found out.

"Yes Maria?" He asked, still looking over the files. "He wants to come in, sounds fine with me…" He says as he stops a bit. "Ah, he says he encountered someone, interesting, tell me, who is it—" He then stops a bit, a silence between both of them.

"You sure he encountered _HIM_?" He asked, wanting to be sure. "Doesn't matter if he caught a glimpse or not. Did. He. Encounter. Him?" He waited for the answer, seeming to already know it. "Alright, bring him in and send Coulson in too…" He nodded, putting the documents back into a folder labeled "CODE: BLACK" and put it in a drawl full of similarly labeled folders. "Cause, he has experience, that is all, thank you Maria."

He hung up his phone. Sighed and closed his one good eye. He had REALLY wished that _he_ wouldn't get involved. He started getting three glasses out, some ice and a bottle of Booker's Neat out as two men entered.

One was in a suit and tie getup, has brown hair where in the front looked to be blading a slight bit. His demeanor shown that while all about his job, he still had a bit of wit to him. "Agent Coulson…" Fury said nodding to him before turning his head to the other man.

The other man, in contrast of Coulson, was a younger looking man, in just a white t-shirt, gray sweatpants and sneakers. But he looked to be in peak human condition. "Steve Rogers…." Fury also said before nodding to the glasses. "Booker's Neat?"

Both shook their heads, Fury sighing as he put the two glasses back and made himself a glass. "So, Fury, why is it you wanted both of us here?" Coulson asked, a bit curious.

"Reason you're here Coulson is because of what our Star Spangled Man saw while on the job…" Fury simply said before turning to Steve. "Am I right Mr. Rogers?"

Steve simply nodded, looking at him, at Coulson, then back at Fury, taking something out of his pocket. "Yeah..." He said, putting the object onto the desk in front of Fury who simply looked down at what is actually the front page of the Daily Bugle, not even making a move.

Coulson himself checked it out and groaned a bit, mostly at the picture. "Oh god, not him…"

Knowing that Fury, Coulson, hell, probably even S.H.E.I.L.D. knew _very well_ about who he encountered, he pointed at the huge picture of the man in what looked to be in all black battle armor, the look of stone on his face, the huge M4A1 carbine rifle with an M203 grenade launcher and an Aimpoint CompM2 red dot sight fitted on over a sling on his back… _And the giant white death's head skull on his chest._

"_Tell me everything you know about Frank Castle, The Punisher…_"

**ADH- Oh and it begins! Don't worry, Punisher is the main character here, but he won't appear truly till next chapter. I promise you that, the other MCU characters will also appear in the fic, but we're taking things slow. See if you can spot the many references, both the small and the big ones.  
><strong>


End file.
